youtubefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Doomentio
700px |Nacimiento = 27 de noviembre de 1995 |Nacionalidad = Mexicana |Redes sociales = 28px|link=https://twitter.com/Yamnaissance|Perfil de Twitter 28px|link=https://www.patreon.com/PerezosoDoom|Cuenta de Patreon |Clasificación = Critica y Arte |Suscriptores = +65.000 |Vídeos = +500 |Inicio = 13/06/2014 |Primer vídeo = 250px |Vídeo popular = 250px }} Manuel Arturo Coronado Preciado (Cd. Obregón, Sonora, México), también conocido como Doomentio o Perezoso Doom es un canal de YouTube que se dedica a hacer videos instructivos sobre animación, incluyendo reseñas y críticas sobre el arte en general. Inicios Doomentio empezó en 2008 como loquendero, bajo el nombre de Youquendo y, más tarde, Noire Doom. Durante este periodo conoció a muchas de sus actuales amistades como La Oveja. Posteriormente, empezaría a hacer reseñas de animación en el año 2014. Canal Doomentio alcanzó su máximo periodo de popularidad de 2014 hasta 2017 bajo el nombre de Perezoso Doom, durante este momento hacía reseñas, críticas y análisis sobre animación. Desde 2013 hasta finales de 2017 fue parte de un grupo de críticos de animación llamado Grupo PHY, junto con La Oveja, Indagación del Ocio y Midori Prism. Sin embargo, se disolvió en 2017 y actualmente mantiene poco o nulo contacto con los antiguos miembros. Secciones Actuales La mayoría de videos de Doomentio tratan acerca de escritura, arte y animación, y él los agrupa en estas secciones: *'Comentario Perezoso:' Videos donde realiza análisis de animación, la escritura y la comunidad, el efecto social del arte y algunos temas acerca del criticismo. Son algunos de sus videos más comunes y antiguos. *'Reseñas de animación:' La sección principal de su canal, en la cual realiza reseñas a numerosas series de animación, tanto anime como caricaturas, así como películas o cortos. Es la sección más popular de su canal, y en la que sube videos más regularmente. *'Reseñas Literarias:' Videos donde realiza reseñas a distintas libros. *'Reseñas de Comics:' Reseñas críticas sobre cualquier tipo de cómic, sea manga u occidental. *'Reseñas Live Action:' Videos donde hace reseñas de películas y series live-action. *'Temas:' Siendo algunos de sus videos más densos y profundos, habla sobre cuestiones del arte como tal, de la industria de entretenimiento y otros temas relevantes sobre la vida en general. *'Revisión de Anime:' Videos donde Doom analiza las series y películas de anime que salieron cada temporada desde el año 1963. Son análisis breves y actualmente los hace año por año, aunque los del presente año salen por temporada. Algunos los realiza con compañeros como La Oveja, Skiso y Kalcifer Vallarta. *'Revisión Anual de Cartoons: '''Son basicamente lo mismo que las revisiones de anime, pero analizando cada serie y pelicula de animación occidental que salió en el año. *'Respuestas:' Videos donde responde a otros Youtubers que le hayan dedicado un video, normalmente de forma negativa, o para responder a un argumento que otro usuario haya dado. *'Caricaturizaciones: Videos similares a las respuestas pero con un tono mucho menos serio. Se las dedica a videos, comentarios o posts muy mal argumentados o extremadamente absurdos. *'''Gameplays: De sus videos menos vistos, donde juega videojuegos clásicos con sus amigos y algunas veces responde preguntas. Suelen durar incluso horas. *'Mesa de Análisis o Podcast:' Como su nombre lo indica, son podcast donde discute con sus amigos sobre temas de la industria de animación, el arte y el mundo en general. *'Visiones Opuestas:' Una de sus secciones más populares y a la vez polémicas, donde invita a usuarios que no concuerden con él en algún tema (ya sea político o de arte) y discuten en una especie de podcast. Secciones Inactivas o Cerradas *'Colección Perezosa:' Vídeos muy poco frecuentes, donde enumera o recopila diferentes cosas, ya sea un top sobre algo suyo (ej: animes preferidos) o una lista sobre algo de su canal (ej: países que más lo ven). *'Revisión de Productora:' Esta sección ya no está activa, puesto que trataba acerca del análisis de todas las producciones de varias productoras importantes de animación, como Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim o Disney. Terminó debido a que, en palabras del mismo Doom "se habían analizado ya todas las productoras importantes en el ámbito de la animación". *'Material Extra:' Vídeos donde muestra cosas no relacionadas a su canal, normalmente bromas y videos que no recaen en ninguna sección. Suelen ser sumamente cortos. Frases memorables *''MOESHITthumb|244px|Face reveal de Doom. *EDGY'' *'MANLY' *''¿Sera que podia tener sexo con ella como humano, pero la putilla prefirio la verga de lobo? ¿HMMM?'' *3/10, mierda furry melodramatica ¡Y si no estás de acuerdo te puedes ir a masturbar con Sonic, Undertale y '''DELTARUNE'!'' *''Retro gana otra vez'' *''¡Palurdos con pésimo gusto!'' *''No todos tienen la suerte de poseer mis genes superiores'' *Parece que me seguire cagando en'' Dragon Ball Super ¡porque los dragontards no pueden encarar la realidad!'' *''Un jueguito porno'' *''Harry puto'' *Y a mi me encanta la idea de golpear mujer- QUIERO DECIR, que golpeen muje-'QUIERO DECIR', que haya acción, divertida, a eso me refiero. *Aburrido, predecible y gay, MAL'. '''Vayan a la iglesia y ponganse a jugar futbol niños. Este corto es un asco y es otra prueba de la degeneración moderna de la sociedad ''¡Me iré a hacer algo nazi! *''"What's the use of money if you ain't gonna break the mold?"'' Polémica Pese a no tener muchos suscriptores, es ampliamente conocido en YouTube, y en Internet en general. Esto obviamente le llevó a (o, mas bien, fue causado por) estar metido en multiples polémicas: *Ha hecho duras críticas a varias series de anime populares, tales como "Dragon Ball Super", "Re;Zero", "Puella Magi Madoka Magika", "My Hero Academia" o la saga "Fate", ganandose el odio de buena parte de la comunidad. *Ha tenido polémicas y discusiones con una gran cantidad de Youtubers, tales como La Zona Cero, Potemkill, Kaiser Wolf, Super Wario Man, Esquizofrenia Natural y Quetzal, entre otros. *Actualmente tiene problemas con varios ex amigos y compañeros, tales como Miquel Díaz Ramajo, Midori Prism o Indagación del Ocio. **El y La Oveja vivían junto con Ocio, pero después de que tuvieran una discusión terminaron mudandose con el usuario Skisofreniico. *Se volvió incluso mas controversial desde que empezo a hablar de política, ya que dice ser simpatizante del fascismo y el nacional-socialismo, asi como tambien mostró su desacuerdo con el con ideologias tales como el globalismo, el capitalismo, el comunismo, etc. *Existe un círculo de Facebook conocido por difamarlo, acosarlo y burlarse de él llamado "La pasión del Doomposting". **Doom ha discutido con algunos de los miembros del grupo. **Existe una Wiki sobre el Doomverse, un universo parodia basado en sus memes. Hoy en dia esta se encuentra abandonada y vandalizada. **Aunque los administradores de estás páginas dicen estar en contra del doxxing, se filtraron bastantes fotografias y datos personales de Arturo y su familia. Aparentemente llegaron al punto de llamar a su padre por teléfono. **Algunos miembros empezaron a colgar volantes con una foto suya en las calles de Ciudad de México, con un doomposter supuestamente pagando una multa por vandalismo y siendo expulsado de su escuela por esto. Otro de ellos incluso reclamó haber pegado varios de estos en Japón. **Muchas de las páginas del Doomposting fueron cerradas después de que Doom pidiera a sus seguidores que éstas fueran denunciadas. Esto se debe a que varios de los miembros lo acusaron falsamente de apoyar los atentados de Christchurch de 2019 y hasta amenazaron con denunciar su canal, Patreon y redes sociales. **Hasta dia de hoy, el grupo logró tirar abajo su página de Twitter multiples veces por medio de denuncias organizadas. Curiosidades *Sus críticas están inspiradas en las de los usuarios Caricatuneitor y ThatAnimeSnob. Este ultimo es amigo suyo, siendo que incluso hicieron una colaboración. *Aunque no practique ninguna religión, él se considera a si mismo deista y espiritual. *Doom ha afirmado que según el test MBTI, él es ENTP. *Solía poseer un blog, pero lo abandonó en el año 2015. *Tecnicamente hablando, su video mas visto fue una creepypasta-parodia de Dragon Ball Z, la cual subió bajo el nombre NoireDoom y actualmente se encuentra en su canal secundario. *Hasta el dia de hoy las unicas obras a las que les dio una calificación de 10/10 fueron "Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion", "FLCL", "Legend of the Galactic Heroes", "The Tatami Galaxy" y "Network". *En cambio, sus notas mas bajas (y las unicas, a modo de exageración, por debajo del 1/10) son las que le dio a las sagas de "Trunks del Futuro" (-54/10) y de "La Supervivencia Universal" (a la cual literalmente se negó darle una calificación) de "Dragon Ball Super", asi como tambien a "Arifureta" (-70/10), a la cual llamo la peor serie de anime que vió en su vida. Otra reseña particularmente negativa fue la que le dedicó al webcomic furry "Off Saving The World" (1/10). *Solia ser fan del Rock, aunque empezó a odiarlo debido a la cultura que lo rodea. En cambio, ahora le gusta principalmente la música clásica y tiene un video con sus compositores favoritos. Galeria Koto.jpg|Imagen de perfil anterior (Personaje: Koto de Kyousougiga) yukino.jpg|Otra imagen de perfil (Yukino Miyazawa de Kare Kano) Eri.jpg|Otra imagen de perfil (Eri Ninamori de FLCL) DoomGerph.jpg|Antigua imagen de perfil (Artista: @gerph_art) DictadorDoom.jpg|Foto de perfil de una antigua cuenta de Twitter, DictadorDoom (Artista: @gerph_art) PerezosoGerph.png|Anterior marca de agua de sus videos (Artista: @gerph_art) WatermarkDun.png|Marca de agua actual(Artista: @gerph_art) Videos destacados *Tema #1: Arte *Tema #4: Teoría del gusto y el juicio crítico en el arte *Tema #5: Arte, filosofía y criterios de evaluación *Comentario perezoso #1-3: Degradación - Long-runners super largos *Comentario perezoso #1-5: Degradación - Costumbrismo idealizado (o sea MOESHIT) *Comentario perezoso #1-7: Degradación - Power Creep *Comentario perezoso #2-5: Sobrevaloración - ¿Qué hace popular a un titulo? *Comentario perezoso #3-1: Criterio - Relativismo, crítica, evaluación y realidad *Comentario perezoso #3-8: Criterio - ¿Qué significan las calificaciones? *Comentario perezoso #7-4: Comunidad - Circlejerks, haters y escapismo *Comentario perezoso #8-2: Tonos- EDGE y factor shock *Comentario perezoso #10-4: Ideologías - Sexismo & Racismo *Comentario perezoso #15-1: Géneros - Hay mejores géneros que otros Enlaces *Antigua Página de Facebook (CERRADO). *Antiguo Perfil de Google+ (PÁGINA CLAUSURADA). *Antigua Cuenta de Wikia (NoireDoom) *Cuenta de MyAnimeList (abandonada y parcialmente desactualizada) Categoría:Youtubers de México Categoría:Política Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:Crítico Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Animación Categoría:Reviewer Categoría:Cine, series y cómics Categoría:Lectura Categoría:Anime Categoría:Gamer Categoría:Arte